Thicker than BLOOD
by Izzu
Summary: Post Aizen's betrayal. Several snippets on what happened after the escape.
1. Chapter 1: Shiba Kuukaku

az: Something that just popped into my head. What to do but to type it out. I wonder if the title is good enough. Perhaps I'll change the summary when I can fully grasp the whole story one day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Bleach is created by Kubo Tite and copyrighted by it's creator as well as the related companies. I'm only borrowing the fandom for the sake of the fic and the love of it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thicker than BLOOD

Chapter 1: Shiba Kuukaku

by honou-no-izumi alias Izzu alias Izumi Ishtar

o

o

_Why did she came to their place now? What business did she want with them? That's what she had wanted to know._

Her tone had been commanding, cold as ice. The young shinigami had looked meek before her; clad in yukata, unlike the time when she had came to give the tidings of their elder brother's death years ago. She ignored Ganjyu's stuttering as she somberly spoke.

"That's what I'm asking. _What business do you have __**here**_"

Rukia bit her lips. Kuukaku frowned as Rukia bowed towards them.

"I'm sorry..."

Rukia started apologizing profusely as she watched her from the platform. Indeed she had been waiting for this day to come as they finally confronted each other. Kuukaku could barely hear Ganjyu's faint gasp as he was taken aback at how Rukia worded her apologies. As Rukia continued to admonish herself, Kuukaku's eyes softened as she realized that she was content. Indeed, just a word of apology was enough. She started walking towards the young lady as Rukia continued with her apologies.

"I'm sorry. I really am—"

"Enough—"

Rukia gave a cry as Kuukaku repeated herself.

"That's enough. Stop apologizing."

"B-But—"

Kuukaku snapped as she delivered another blow on Rukia's head.

xxx

How could a person be so blunt? Must she repeat everything she said to get her message across?

"Ukitake told me everything already—"

_Kaien, you'd be fine with this too... wouldn't you? This decision..._

_After all, it wasn't entirely her fault. That hollow that took over your wife's body, had killed many of your men. And you had faught it, to regain your honour and Miyako's despite being defeated by the hollow's secret ability and taken in by the enemy.Though it had hurt to bear the news of your death, by slaying you... Kuchiki Rukia has saved your soul. _

_It's time to set her free from the guilt that she had imposed to herself... _

"—therefore, I had already made up my mind long time ago—"

Rukia remained rooted to her spot as she looked up towards the Shiba mistress. Kuukaku turned away as she continued talking.

"—so it's enough."

Kuukaku could hear Rukia catching her breath a little. Perhaps the girl thought that she would unleash her wrath on her for taking their elder brother away.

Kuukaku sighed.

_No point anyway to keep grudges any longer. It'll only hurt themselves even more._

Kuukaku perked her ears as she caught Rukia's response. But the moment she sensed that the young shinigami started to apologise, Kuukaku immediately turn around and punched her face before giving her another scolding.

xxx

"I told you to stop already—" said his sister as Rukia stuttered.

At that moment, Ganjyu wondered since when was it that he had ceased hating the shinigami that took the life of their elder brother...

xxx

"Oh... there you are!"

Kuukaku straightened up as she watched Rukia turned towards Kurosaki Ichigo. As the two exchanged words, she couldn't help but notice again how Ichigo had resembled their elder brother Kaien so much; in manner of appearance, as well as personality. She wondered if fate was playing with them. According to Ukitate, Kaien had always been fond of Rukia ever since she had joined the thirteeth division. Kaien had acted like a mentor and a friend to her.

Kuukaku wondered whether it was merely a coincidence. For Kurisaki Ichigo to meet Kuchiki Rukia...

She watched as Ichigo lowered his head and given his approval over Rukia's decision to stay in Soul Society. As both of their eyes meet, it seemed as if a mutual understanding had been achieved between Ichigo and Rukia. Kuukaku sighed. She wondered what would happen to the two of them in the future.

Shiba Kuukaku walked up in between them as she greeted both Orihime and Ichigo.

"Going back so soon... is it?"

Ichigo shrugged.

"Can't help it... we had our own lives as well..."

Kuukaku glanced towards the sky as she shrugged.

"It's late anyway. How about we have dinner together—"

"—ah, no thanks. Kuukaku-sa—"

Ichigo cried aloud suddenly as he grabbed his nose to stop its bleeding. Kuukaku had suddenly punched his face, much to the surprise of Rukia, Orihime and Ganjyu. She scowled.

"DO YOU INTEND TO MAKE ME REPEAT EVERYTHING THAT I SAID?"

Ichigo hesitantly shook his head as the three of them unwillingly joined the Shiba household for dinner.

xxx

Kuukaku's eyes widened as Rukia suddenly rose and jumped in between Ichigo and Ganjyu as they stopped trying to shove food into each others mouth. She gave a small cry of amusement as she watched Rukia and Ichigo quarrelled. She smiled before a slight play in her vision made her see Kaien instead of Ichigo; cheerfully enjoying his banter with Rukia and Ganjyu while enjoying their meal. Kuukaku blinked again as the vision disappeared and Kaien was no more.

"Kuukaku-san, are you all right?"

xxx

Orihime gasped as Shiba Kuukaku turned her head towards her before brushing her concerns away. She frowned as she wondered for a second on why the woman had that faraway look on her eyes. Orihime shrugged to herself before turning her glance towards Ichigo. Immediately, her cheerful demeanor falter as she watched Rukia and Ichigo; earlier commotion already settling down, enjoyed their meals quietly.

"Orihime? What's wrong?"

Orihime jumped as Rukia cocked her head towards her. Ichigo turned towards her as well as she immediately tried to hide her earlier melancholy.

"Ah! It's nothing... Kuchiki-san. Don't worry about me. Err... I kind of accidentally, smallowed a fish bone—" Orihime lied as she pretended to be coughing. Rukia seemed to taken by it as Ichigo shrugged.

"Haa... don't you worry about others. You need to recover yourself, isn't it. So you have to eat—" said Ichigo as he added more dishes on top of Rukia's rice bowl. "After all... it would be better for you to stuff yourself more. You looked so skinny already that you seemed so frail. I won't ask you to try to become like Rangiku-san or Yoruichi-san but really—"

"Hah? You mean to say that my boob's not big? Why you—!"

"A-ah! I didn't mean—!"

"So... that's the type you liked, is it—?"

"No I DIDN'T MEAN THAT—!"

Rukia and Ichigo started fighting again as Orihime could not help laughing at them. Her gaze softened as she smiled.

"Kuchiki-san... indeed you are such an amazing person."

Rukia and Ichigo paused as both of them looked at her. Sitting nearby as she enjoyed her sake, Shiba Kuukaku eyed the trio fondly and thoughtfully. It seemed after she had lost something that was precious, she had gained another in its place.

Shiba Kuukaku smiled bitterly.

o

o

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

az: Finally managed to find the time to catch up with Bleach. As usual when the bunnies pops up... I'll end up writing another fic.


	2. Chapter 2: Hitsugaya Toushiro

az: I wonder if the Bleachmyu songs are giving me all these ideas... haha

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Bleach is created by Kubo Tite and copyrighted by it's creator as well as the related companies. I'm only borrowing the fandom for the sake of the fic and the love of it. Quotes taken from the manga, anime and the Rock Musical series are copyrights of the respective people.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thicker than BLOOD

Chapter 2: Hitsugaya Toushiro

by honou-no-izumi alias Izzu alias Izumi Ishtar

o

o

"_Couldn't you say some words to her?_"

"_This girl... is waiting to be called by someone who needs here."_

Hitsugaya sighed. He looked up towards the setting sun with feelings of remorse. Seeing Hinamori ended up like that, he couldn't think of anything to say. Looking back, he wondered whether or not Hinamori would ever recover from this incident.

Touching his left shoulders that had been cut by Aizen, Hitsugaya sighed.

"Hinamori... compared to this injury, it hurts me more when you've pointed your sword at me. Please be well... Hinamori."

_**xxx**_

Months earlier...

"Hmm?"

Hitsugaya frowned as he noted the folded paper on his desk. He unfolded it as he read the content.

_**xxx**_

"Please come to the 10th division headquarter's rooftop by midnight today. What kind of joke was this?"

Hitsugaya mutter aloud to himself as he headed towards the roof. It wasn't Matsumoto's doing... in fact he had recognised that handwriting. It was Hinamori's. But why? To suddenly call him out at this time and place...

"Ah... you're here finally!"

"Yo—"

"Aizen is here as well?"

Hinamori chidded him.

"Hitsugaya-kun, you mean Aizen-taichou... isn't it?"

"I should be asking the same from you. It's Hitsugaya-**taichou**!" Hitsugaya scolded as he turned his glance towards the night's sky. "Anyway... why did you call me here at this time anyway?"

Hinamori started to giggle.

"Come on... Hitsugaya-kun. It's your birthday isn't it? Today?"

Hitsugaya gasped as he turned around towards her.

"Heh?"

He blinked in surprise as the words slowly started sinking in. His birthday? Even he himself had almost forgotten it. Hinamori suddenly started ushering him around.

"Hey... look behind you."

Hitsugaya turned around as at that same moment several bursts of flames explodes and scatter its multiple colors across the sky.

"Aren't winter fireworks nice? It would have been better if we had snow as well!"

"It'll be so cold if like that. Idiot..." Chided Hitsugaya. But even then he couldn't help but smile to himself.

"Happy birthday... Hitsugaya-kun."

Hitsugaya looked up towards Aizen as he shrugged.

"I came from Rukongai... we never celebrate birthdays there. It's different from those born into the nobility."

"Everyone is the same. No one ever remembers the day they were born. All they can do is to believe on the day given to them by those they cared. It doesn't matter if it's true or not. I think just by knowing your birthday is good enough. Good enough to be happy about it."

Hitsugaya wondered about Aizen's words before smiling.

"Thanks... Aizen."

He glanced towards Hinamori as he saw her grinning from ear to ear.

"Thanks... Hinamori." He said as he continued to smile towards the sky.

_**xxx**_

Hitsugaya let out a long sigh. The night sky that he saw now felt even colder than before. Surprising what one incident could change how one view his surroundings. That time, he had thought the sky had looked welcoming... and calm. As if it could absorb all of your sadness and make you feel better. But right now when he thought about it again, the sky did not appear as friendly. Even more than that... if he could have phrased it better, the sky appeared cold and deadly. That, in the darkness void of light... it could swallow everything inside it leaving none behind. The night sky seemed to be mocking them.

How could they have let themselves be deceived by that scum, Aizen! How could they never detected any treachery from him before, even one bit?

Hitsugaya wondered if everything that Aizen had ever tell them is a lie. His words at that time as well. He wondered since when he had been planning his moves. He said it earlier, 'from the very beginning' but when exactly?

How Ichimaru and Tousen had gotten themselves involved with him? Was it by their choice? Or had Aizen turned them from the start? Since before, he had never trusted Ichimaru Gin. Perhaps from his personality that was like a cunning fox, perhaps both of them were just incompatible with each other. But he never imagine him to be able to do something to this calibre. Matsumoto had seemed to care about him, they had known each other for a long time. He wondered what was the reason behind it, even then... it might be that Ichimaru used to be a good person? Enough for Matsumoto to remain friends with him till now? What was Ichimaru's real intention for joining Aizen?

And Tousen... how he had fit into all of this? He had heard from Captain Komamura about his sense of justice and beliefs. He should had been such a rightous person. How could he be joining Aizen instead? What kind of Justice was that?

Hitsuagaya glanced back towards the sky. The crescent moon finally revealed itself from behind the clouds. He sighed. No use clouding his mind with unnecessary questions. This is not something someone who had just recovered from injuries to be doing...

xxx

He could not believe his eyes.

'What—what's going on HERE?"

Kira Izuru and Shuhei Hisagi were left stripped to just their underwears, bottles of sake littering the floor and tables as Matsumoto lie face down in one corner. A sudden movement from her gave him a start.

"I thought I was dying!'

"Heh? What happened... Matsumoto?"

Rangiku jumped.

"You know whenever I slept face down, I couldn't breathe? But then if I sleep face up, I'm gonna get pulled from side to side because of this... you know? It's troublesome—"

"Don't bother me with stuffs like this—no! Don't shove that to me!"

"But taichou—"

Hitsugaya was about to give her another scolding before suddenly Matsumoto grabbed him into a big hug.

"Matsumoto—let me go! Matsu—"

"Taichou... why's that idiot so stupid? He's so stupid that I really want to kick him stupid, stupid..."

Hitsugaya stopped struggling as he looked up towards his vice-captain.

"You're drunk, Matsumoto. Go to sleep already..."

Rangiku held him tighter.

"You're feeling troubled as well, aren't you? I've watched over you since you'd been discharged from the 4th Division office. I've heard from Isana earlier. Hinamori... she has not waken up yet, hasn't she?"

Hitsugaya shrugged.

"Mind your own business. And why you still moping over that fox?"

Rangiku chuckled half-heartedly.

"He wasn't that bad... from the beginning. He had always that air of mysteriousness on him... but he had always been kind, in his own way. I just can't accept how things... had become like this."

He sighed.

"Well, you might get that answer from him... some day. Anyway, Matsumoto... go rest. It's been hard on all of us. These two weeks. Just take it easy a bit..."

"I couldn't sleep."

He rolled his eyes at her.

"Fine... sleep here. Don't even bother with those two over there. Let them figure out what to do in the morning. But don't expect me to do this every time you're depressed. I'm not a doll or a kid or something you hold tight whenever you're in the mood—"

Rangiku smiled as Hitsugaya finally eased his tension and rested his head on her chest. She ran her hand over his hair as she shuffled herself to a better position.

"It's been hard on you too, isn't it? It's hard enough to be holding this position for someone your age, to be facing all of this—"

"—shut up. I'm just tired... and 'm not a kid... how many times I told you..."

She smiled again as Toushiro finally fell asleep.

"Despite that..._taichou,_you'd make a perfect kid brother for anyone. Thank you... Hitsugaya-taichou."

_For making me feel better. _

o

o

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

az: Some more character development chapter, from Hitsugaya's POV this time. Gonna proceed with Byakuya, Ichig and Rukia, probably gonna be including some from the others. At least now I can apply more creativity as manga/anime had't touch much after this in this set time period. Hadn't bothered formatting the flashbacks since it's mostly dialogues. Better reading it like this. Comment if possible.

Because I still think that there's something missing...


End file.
